Many conventional orthopaedic implant assemblies are modular. Among other things, modularity facilitates the intra-operative versatility of combining various components best suited for any particular patient. However, some modular designs allow small amounts of undesirable motion (“micro-motion”) between components that should stay firmly locked together after assembly. Such micro-motion is an undesirable source of wear that can degrade alignment and/or stability of some prostheses over time, or otherwise reduce the useful life of some modular implants.